


Un mois après la fin du monde

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: mais pas pareil, team deni
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: La société se reconstruit, petit à petit. Et Klaus n'attend qu'une chose, pouvoir parler à Doug.





	Un mois après la fin du monde

Lorsque Klaus se réveilla ce matin là, il était seul.

Il loucha un moment sur le réveil. Doug était déjà parti à cette heure là. Au moins le lit entier était défait, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dû dormir ici. Déjà une bonne chose.

Klaus s'étira. Selon leurs super plannings distribués par la nouvelle agence gouvernementale, il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant d'aller au milieu des prés. Il les mit à profit pour ranger l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Doug. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore attelés à cette tâche alors qu'ils partageaient la maison depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, laissant traîner habits et cartons que Klaus dut enjamber pour se servir un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine en buvant le jus d'orange directement au goulot, une feuille attira son œil. Par terre dans l'entrée, comme glissée sous la porte. En s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche, il la prit et la décacheta. C'était Kelly qui lui rappelait que les stocks d'alcool devaient être repartis équitablement. Okay, bien, et? Il lui renverrait un mot pour demander si elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait envoyé à la bonne personne. Avec les réformes de partout et les changements d'adresse tous les deux jours pour permettre aux civils d'avoir une maison, les courriers se mélangeaient régulièrement. Remarque, lui il s'en plaignait pas, maintenant il vivait avec Doug.

Peut-être les jeunes de Burt en avaient commandé à son nom. Ils étaient cool, ces jeunes. Il essaierait de passer à la salle des fêtes ou ils apprenaient, à l'occasion. Ça pourrait être pas mal de leur apprendre le sport. Il pourrait même leur montrer des techniques d'attaque si Doug était d'accord pour le faire avec lui. Quoi qu'il avait pris des muscles depuis un moment... Il serait sans doute plus difficile à soulever. Klaus haussa les épaules. Faudra essayer.

Il remit le jus au frais et s'en alla faire quelques tractions. Le temps qu'il termine, se douche et s'habille, il était l'heure d'y aller. Tant pis pour le rangement.

Ces plannings étaient bien pratiques quand même. Ils permettaient à tous les supers et tous les civils (et les autres aussi, Klaus n'avait pas très bien compris où se situait Elena) de bosser ensemble pour rattraper les conneries de Calvin. Des Calvin, d'ailleurs. Au début il avait pas été chaud -maintenant il se méfiait de n'importe qui portant une cravate et qui voulait qu'ils fassent des trucs- mais en fait ils avaient été super sympa, les laissait décider les équipes, les travaux et surtout les heures de travail. Au début il avait voulu repartir sur le terrain pour taper des méchants, mais déjà, il n'y avait plus de méchants à taper, vu que maintenant ils les aidaient à traire les vaches, et à part combattre il savait 1) méditer et 2) élever des pécaris. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, puisque lui il s'y connaissait en enclos et ceux des civils étaient vraiment moisis.  
Il arriva donc sur place en faisant des grands signes à Jean-Roger, un civil très sympa qui possédait trois cochons, et il commença à planter ses piquets.

Toute la matinée, il planta des piquets avec son maillet et de l'enthousiasme. À midi il reverrait Doug, ils pourraient même aller choper un sandwich en ville. Il avait des trucs à dire, des trucs à discuter, avec Doug spécifiquement. Des trucs importants, et du type qui attendent depuis deux-trois ans. Il avait commencé hier mais... il n'avait pas dit exactement ce qui était important, et pour ça, il voulait terminer la conversation. Midi, un sandwich, le cadre parfait.

Son enthousiasme se trouva diminué quand il dut passer l'heure du midi à chasser des moutons échappés. Le temps de tous les retrouver, il était 14h passées, leurs sandwichs leurs avaient été livrés et il était trop tard pour rejoindre Doug à l'Assemblée. L'après-midi, il planta ses piquets avec le même maillet mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Au fur et à mesure que le jour passait, il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas vu Doug de la journée, et ça commençait à presque l'oppresser. Il n'aurait pas appelé ça un pressentiment, mais... il avait hâte de le retrouver, quoi.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit ni froid quand les horaires de son planning l'autorisaient à rentrer, mais il se pressa sur le chemin. Ses mains se contractaient au fond de ses poches, mais il allait bien. Enfin revoir Doug, et finir cette discussion. Il autorisa même un sourire à flotter sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fana quand il s'aperçut, de loin, que la maison était encore sombre. Le temps qu'il déverrouille la porte, l'énergie joyeuse était définitivement partie.

Bon, Doug devait sûrement travailler plus tard que lui à l'ambassade Hero Corp. Il aidait à la construction d'un nouveau gouvernement, identifiait les traîtres et les robots, créait des nouvelles lois, des trucs administratifs auxquels Klaus ne comprenait pas grand chose mais qui avaient l'air très importants. Ça devait prendre plus de temps que de rattraper des moutons.

Klaus se résolut à l'attendre. 

Il ne vint pas.

De longues hésitations plus tard, Klaus se risqua à prendre une douche, pour en ressortir impatiemment quand il entendit un claquement de porte. Son sourire tomba quand il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une fenêtre mal fermée. Il finit sa douche. Aucun autre bruit ne la dérangea.

Klaus prépara le repas; assez sommaire, mais avec les livres qu'il avait trouvés il avait appris à faire des pâtes. Et en était très fier. Il fallait que Doug les goûte pour l'aider à s'améliorer.

Les pâtes refroidirent.

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment maintenant. Le pressentiment Klaus ne se calmait pas. Quand il alla pour se servir un verre d'eau, il se rendit compte qu'aucune provision n'avait disparu depuis le matin. Doug n'avait pas mangé. Certes, il pouvait avoir pris un truc à Hero Corp ou en ville, mais... c'était beaucoup, et ça n'aidait pas à le calmer  
Il ne se rendit compte du tremblement de sa main que quand celle-ci laissa échapper le verre, qui se fracassa dans l'évier. Le bruit lui fit reprendre un peu de ses esprits. Il regarda autour, l'appartement vide éclairé artificiellement, et il se précipita dehors.

Le bâtiment Hero Corp n'était pas tout près mais il se trouva devant l'entrée beaucoup trop rapidement. Le hall était baigné par le vert des sorties d'urgence, et la seule touche lumineuse était la loge du gardien de nuit qui devait être parti aux toilettes. Sur le tableau de fer, accroché à côté de la loge, les fiches de présence annonçaient quelles personnes étaient venues aujourd'hui. Et Klaus lu, relu et relu ces fiche, avec le peu de lumière auquel il avait accès. Le tableau fut même décroché du mur pour pouvoir être approché de lampe de la loge. Mais peu importe sous quel angle il le regardait, le nom de Doug n'y apparaissait pas.

Le nom de Doug n'y était pas.

Le tableau claqua contre le sol. Le gardien ne revint qu'à temps pour voir une silhouette courir hors du bâtiment.  
Klaus courait tête la première, au milieu des rues. Pas une seule voiture. Des réverbères trop propres. Rien, personne. Personne.  
Klaus arriva devant chez John beaucoup trop vite. Il tambourina contre la porte, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait sauté par dessus les haies. Il tapa et tapa encore, et devant le manque de réponse, fit le tour de la maison et tapa contre toutes les portes vitrées, et termina par celles de la chambre. Il distingua John remuer.

-John! John! John, Doug est pas allé travailler aujourd'hui, il y avait pas son nom! Je l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, c'est pas normal! John!  
Il tapait du plat de ses mains contre la vitre. A travers ce bruit et l'isolation du verre, il cru entendre Elena demander à John de le faire taire, parce ça faisait un mois et que ça faisait beaucoup à force. Klaus tapa un peu plus. John releva la tête, et Klaus compris vaguement grâce aux mouvements de lèvres.  
-Klaus, sérieux, arrête. Elena a raison, tu viens là tous- (Klaus tapa un peu plus sur la vitre. Il fallait que John se réveille, qu'il réalise.) - faut vraiment que t'arrêtes avec Doug. On est - (BANG BANG BANG) - et je sais combi- (JOHN RÉVEILLE TOI) -surtout pour toi, mais- (IL FAUT LE RETROUVER, JOHN, SON POUVOIR LE PROTÈGE PAS DE TOUT NON PLUS) -sérieux lâche nous.

Klaus s'arrêta quelques instants sous le coup de sa dernière pensée. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, John se laissait tomber dans son oreiller. Il lui parvint vaguement ce qu'il maugréait.  
\- ...c'est parce que ça fait un mois pile depuis la grange, c'est ça?

Il y eut un dernier BANG contre la vitre lorsque Klaus y prit appui pour repartir en courant.

La grange, bien sûr! Ça faisait un mois depuis que Goliath lui avait tiré une balle en plein tête. Il avait beau être Leather Skin, ça lui laisserait forcément des séquelles! Comment Klaus n'avait-il pas pu réaliser ça. L'anniversaire d'un mois du sauvetage du monde. Le bitume du pont défilait sous ses pieds, et devant ses yeux, des flashs d'armées de robots, de méchants à grosses armes, de système anti-incendie, de Doug se relevant en gueulant, et d'embrassade à n'en plus finir. Tout ça filait autour de lui, et il ne se concentrait que sur un point, la grange.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte en tôle. Un main sur le crépi, plié en deux, il crut que ses poumons allaient se détacher de son corps et être crachés sur la terre foulée. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que les arbres, et au dessus les étoiles étaient bien visibles. Il les regarda un instant, le temps de retrouver son souffle. Et il entra dans la grange.

Doug était là, assis sur une caisse, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Son épaulière en cuir captait la lumière de la lune, qui tombait par la toiture percée. Les particules volaient autours de lui. Il regardait le plafond d'un air calme.

Plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Depuis leur départ du village.

En voulant avancer, le pied de Klaus buta contre des bouteilles et autres débris qui jonchaient le sol. Elles cliquetèrent en roulant au sol. Doug tourna la tête, il lui adressa un sourire, et Klaus se sentit instantanément rassuré. Si Doug allait bien, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien.

Il souffla et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Doug se remit à observer les trous dans la toiture.

-Tu m'as tellement fait flipper ma race, laissa échapper Klaus avec un sourire.

Doug eut un vague sourire destiné au plafond. Il se tourna vers Klaus uniquement quand celui-ci s'avança dans la pièces, les mains dans les poches.

-Ça te rassure que je sois là, Klaus, hein?  
-Bah assez, ouais. T'étais nulle part et ton pouvoir te... enfin...  
-...me protège pas de tout non plus?  
-...ouais, c'est ça.

Klaus se planta au milieu de la pièce, et regarda les mêmes interstices du toit que Doug. Son pote avait probablement besoin de calme, mais il avait eut un pressentiment oppressant et bizarre toute la soirée, et maintenant qu'il était parti, il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa joie.

-Raaah y a tellement de choses que j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire, depuis que je suis rentré de mon entraînement spirituel chez Captain Trois-Rivières ! Il faut vraiment que je t'en parle; j'ai découvert plein de truc sur moi, et sur toi aussi, bah nous deux en fait, et...

Doug eu un sourire, puis un soupir un laissant tomber ses épaules.  
-Et ouais... on aurait pu faire des belles choses, hein, ensemble.  
-Bah y a encore le temps! Toutes les missions et les jeux qu'on va faire, t'imagine ! Et tout ce qu'il faut que je te dise, et puis toi tu vas reconstruire le gouvernement, moi les fermes... ça fait que un mois, y a encore largement le temps!...

-Ça fait un mois, Klaus.  
Doug sauta à terre, et marcha doucement vers lui.  
-Ça fait un mois.  
-Mais... (Klaus perdit un peu son sourire, mais se rattrapa) Mais c'est rien un mois, c'est... c'est pas si long...  
-C'est super long, un mois.  
Doug s'avançait encore.  
-Il faut que tu me laisses partir maintenant.

 

Klaus tenta de sourire, mais il n'y arrivait pas bien. 

-Qu'est ce que... pourquoi tu dis ça?

Doug s'approchait encore.  
-Klaus, arrête.  
Klaus recula et son pied fit rouler d'autre bouts de verres. En baissant les yeux il s'aperçut que ce n'était que des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool.  
-Doug, qu'est ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi est-ce que... c'est quoi...  
Klaus n'avait plus assez de souffle pour finir sa phrase. Doug s'approchait encore, et il était illuminé même quand la lune n'était plus sur lui. Et il lui souriait toujours de ce sourire presque... triste.

Klaus recula en trébuchant, et son dos heurta le mur.

Son souffle était court, et commençait à s'accélérer. Les tremblements de ses main reprirent. Il voulait s'accrocher à ce mur, coûte de coûte, il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas juste...

-Klaus, même nos pouvoirs sont pas infaillibles.  
Doug, enfin arrêté, lui parlait de la voix la plus douce que Klaus lui ait jamais connu. Il le regardait, affalé contre le mur, avec des grands yeux incroyablement tristes. Klaus réalisa qu'il était en train de secouer la tête. Un flot ininterrompu de "non, non, non..." sortait de sa gorge.

Ses jambes ne purent plus supporter son corps et il s'effondra au milieu des bouteilles vides. Il les avait vidées, d'autres soirs. Pas ce soir. Il n'avait plus de force. Seul le mur le retenait assis.

Doug s'agenouilla près de lui. Il posa sa main sur son genoux, mais il n'y avait aucun poids.  
-Klaus. C'est fini.

Klaus laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne voyait plus Doug, ne voyait plus rien. Son dos était secoué de spasmes. Il était seul, sur le sol d'une grange perdue dans les bois, et il pleurait.

Il était seul.


End file.
